


Boy in Red

by Ya_Locql_Nerd



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Songfic, they're teenagers in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ya_Locql_Nerd/pseuds/Ya_Locql_Nerd
Summary: I don't wanna be your friend.I wanna kiss your lips...Or: Richie's pining turns out to work out well for him.





	Boy in Red

Richie loved Eddie. More than anything.

I don't wanna be your friend.

He cherished every lingering gaze. Every light stroke of a feather light finger against his skin. Every hug that lasted for longer than it should've. He loved it all. He loved it as much as he loved Eddie. Eddie, his best friend.

I wanna kiss your lips

He was the sun on a cloudy day. The star that shone brighter than the others. The boy who he yearned to be closer to. The boy whose lips he stared at when the other didn't look. Perhaps it was wrong. Perhaps it made him an outcast of the town. Perhaps it made him more twisted than he was in the first place. But Richie didn't care. He wanted. He longed.

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath.

He wanted. He wanted. He wanted. He wanted the other pinned against the wall, left panting without much of a choice. He wanted the other to be gasping and begging for a chance to breathe. To take out his little plastic inhaler to take it all in because he still believed he needed it. He'd be breathless and gasping. But Richie would never let him.

I don't wanna be your friend

He'd stop for a second and he'd admire. He'd admire Eddie's protesting whines. Not against Richie but rather the fact that he'd pull away for a bit. Pull away to stare in awe at Eddie. He'd chuckle teasingly as Eddie would huff in annoyance. It's how they always were. Just playful banter and meaningless insults thrown at each other. It's just what best friends did.

I wanna kiss your lips

But Richie would give in. He'd give in because they weren't just friends. They were more. He'd plant kisses along Eddie's neck just to feel him fidget as he pressed up closer to him. He would wrap his arms around him and pull him in for a hug. He'd allow his hand to wander up his neck into his hair, ruffling it up. Because he loved Eddie.

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

He always had. He loved him when Richie had come home all bloodied up from a run in with Bowers, only to have Eddie patch him up and shout at him to be more careful. He loved him when the two of them raced on their bikes or played against each other at the arcade, the air of competition heated and thick between them. 

The look in your eyes

He loved him when he snuck in through Eddie's window, well past midnight, grinning like a shithead as Eddie let him in with an annoyed scowl, despite the small smile he hid beneath it all. He loved him when he had blurted it out and confessed his love to him, blushing a brilliant shade of red. 

My hand between your thighs

He loved him when Eddie's eyes had widened in shock before he had pulled Richie right into his arms and his eyes had darkened with desire. He loved him when Eddie had pressed his lips up against his own with burning passion. 

Oh this can't be real  
It's all just a dream

He wrapped himself around Richie and neither of them cared. Neither of them cared that the world would hate them. They had each other. That's all that mattered. It's what only mattered when they kissed, and Eddie gripped desperately at Richie. It's what only mattered when every little touch made the heat pool up in his stomach. 

It made him grin.

It made his world soar.

It made his head spin and his mind giddy.

And maybe. Just maybe.  
It wasn't all a dream...


End file.
